Retribution
by KooriRoninheart
Summary: The Sin'dorei are not a race to be trifled with, they take their retribution by fire and in blood.
1. Chapter 1

_Edits 8/10/10 – Just did a quick polish correcting my ever present then vs. than problem, no changes to the plot. - K

* * *

_

**Part One: Retribution**

_**Going to PG-13 this story just because of violence, nothing more than you would find in game but you've been warned. This is written in short chapters because it originally was forum posts. - K**_

_**Prologue**_

Obito let an arrow fly and had the following arrow out of his quiver and notched in his bow before the first buried in the chest of his target. The large centaur let out a howl of pain but his attention remained focused on the growling ball of fire in front of him, the bigger of the threats. His giant axe barely cut through Hotaru's armored skin as she continued to attack him. Obito let his arrow go and made no attempt to reach for another as the hoofed man crashed to the ground not to move again. The young hunter looked around the deserted camp.

"Hopefully, that will be enough vengeance for Master Longhorn." He told Hotaru as she returned to his side. "Let's go back to Freewind Post and give our report, then get some well deserved rest at the inn there. I brought a tasty treat for you my friend."

Hotaru cooed her appreciation as he activated the aspect of cheetah and raced toward the post. His tracking picked up a mountain lion so he adjusted his path slightly, there was nothing here which was a huge threat, but he just didn't feel like fighting any more today.

As he approached the elevator which would take him to his lofty perch for the evening, Hotaru let out a warning growl. Obito frowned and looked around, there was nothing in sight. "What is it my friend? Wait, where are the guards?"

The dragonhawk let out a terrifying screech as she fell dead at his feet, a large spear impaled completely through her. "Hotaru!" Obito reached for his bow but was jerked from his grasp as a large dark orc appeared.

Obito hadn't sensed him at all which meant is power extremely surpassed his own. Before he could reach for the sword at his side a strong arm grabbed him from behind, wrapping around his neck in a choke hold which took his breath away. A third orc appeared and nodded at the first. "Is this the right whelp?"

"Who's your father?" The orc demanded.

"I have none," Obito grasped, clawing at the arm that seemed to be squeezing the very life out of him.

The brute in front of him reached over and tore his tunic off him, revealing a small tattoo on his chest, the crest of Ravenwind. Obito had meant to burn the damn thing off but hadn't gotten around to it. The orc grinned, exposing his rotten teeth and nodded. The arm around his neck tightened and then jerked, everything went black.

**Chapter One**

Tyilo Ravenwind stood in middle of his study; in his hand was a small sphere of flames. Concentrating the fires within began to swirl and go from crimson to blue. A sharp rap on his door caused his attention to waver and the orb to shimmer, with a swift movement he tossed it toward an open window where it exploded harmlessly above the street below.

The Master of Ravenwind took a moment to get his rage in check from the interruption before giving a curt command for the other to enter. A young Sin'dorei entered with a package in his hand. "Forgive the disruption, Master Ravenwind. I was told to deliver this to you at all cost."

"And who deems themselves so important as to demand my attention?" The elder asked as he slid a small blade under the coarse string tied around package.

"An orc … a really scary looking orc," the last part was barely audible.

Tyilo Ravenwind opened the box, keeping his emotions in check when he revealed a slender severed pale ear. He gingerly reaching past the repulsive flesh to get a hold of the note included. His gaze hardened as he read the written words inside.

Setting the note down he reached for a quill and paper and quickly jotted down some names, he handed it to the youth who still stood dumbly in his doorway along with ten gold coins. The other gasped as he was probably given more cash than he'd acquired his whole life. "Please take the gold as payment for bringing notice to the names on that list there, tell them the Master of Ravenwind requires their presences this eve."

"Yes, sir, right way!"

Tyilo turned and looked over at a large painting which hung on the wall, a family portrait. His eyes lingered on the boy that stood at his side, looking so full ambition and life.

_Later That Evening …_

Tyilo Ravenwind looked out the small gathering before him; some of the most powerful Sin'dorei were seated at a large table in front of him. Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing Silvermoon's military commander, Knight-Lord Bloodvalor, Champion Vranesh, Huntress Tana, Mage Quithas, Priestess Belestra and the warlock Zanien.

"Thank you all for coming with such short notice, but time is not my friend this evening. I received a package this afternoon with dire meaning,"

The Blood Elves at the table sat silently as he took out the contents of the package. A couple grimaced but said nothing. "With the ear was a ransom note asking for an enormous amount of gold in the exchange for my son, Obito."

"As much as it pains me I don't see this as an issue where my talents are needed," Knight-Lord Bloodvalor said as he stood.

"Agreed, we can't keep going to the rescue for every child that gets themselves into trouble."

"The note is signed, Lord Victor Nefarius."

The Knight-Lord settled back down in his chair. "Deathwing's spawn still lives?"

"Why your son, what makes him so special that the Black Dragonflight takes notice of him?" Warlock Zanien said.

"I believe it's a personal vendetta from a battle that took place many years ago, I almost had his head. I guess he wants me to try again."

"So the ransom demand is just a ruse?"

"There is no doubt my son is already dead, no this is not a rescue mission … this is a search and destroy mission … they will burn. They will find out with their dying breath the Sin'dorei are not a race to be trifled with!"

Halduron Brightwing nodded. "All right, I'll lead … it will be a small elite force no more than forty. Tyilo have you tried contacting your son mentally? Priestess Belestra can you determine if the dead flesh there is young Ravenwind's?"

Belestra picked up the cold flesh in one hand and reached across the table to lay her hand on top of Tyilo's. She closed her eyes and both of her hands glowed a soft emerald. "Yes, the ear is Master Ravenwind's offspring's."

"I've been trying all day; there is nothing … absolutely nothing." Tyilo Ravenwind answered, emotion devoid from the reply.

"All right, Tana, Quithas, Belestra and Zanien make sure your teaching duties are covered and please bring your brightest students with you. Knight-Lord Bloodvalor and Champion Vranesh, it would be an honor to fight along your side once more. Please enlist the best of the guardians Silvermoon has to offer. We'll leave in the morning."

"My wife and I would like to accompany you as well."

"Of course, Tyilo, vengeance will be yours to give."

**Chapter Two**

Obito listened to the heavy footsteps outside his cell, silently praying they would continue past his door and shuddered slightly when they stopped. Summoning what little strength he had left he used the wall to stand and turned to face the door as it opened, he would not cower before his captors.

"Well my toy it seems the priest brought you back from death successfully once again. Though now you have one less eye to glare at me with hatred. Perhaps next time I'll bring a mirror so you can see how pretty you've become after only a couple days in our hands."

The hunter said nothing, his good eye focused on the glimmering blade in the orc's hand.

"You're shaking, from fear or from the lack of magic? Your people need arcane energy like most races need water. You may use your mana tap ability and take a small bit of mine."

Obito's hand slid up to the collar around his neck.

"It only keeps your magic in check and blocks any pesky people trying to contact you from afar, though as puny as you are it's a waste. Now stop your trembling and tap me."

Obito raised his hand, pausing a moment to take in the fact he was now missing two fingers; he'd never be able to pull the string of a bow again. Whispering in the language of his people a small burst of energy exploded from his hand and he sighed as the magic of the other entered his exhausted body.

"You're still shaking my toy, perhaps it is of fear?"

"Who are you; I thought orcs are our allies? Why are you doing this? What am I to you?" Obito demanded.

"Who are we?" A new voice said.

Obito turned his attention to the human male that just walked in the room, his powerful aura made the young hunter fall to his knees. As he struggled to stand, he was wrenched to his feet by his hair.

"You don't need to kneel before me; Blood Elf … isn't that what your people call themselves now? As for whom we are, we're called the Black Dragonflight. I'm their Lord, Victor Nefarius … ah yes, now you know how truly screwed you are." The Lord let out a dark laugh and turned his attention to the orc that had entered the cell first.

"So how many times have we denied this whelp freedom in death?"

The orc glanced up at the wall of the cell where bloody streaks lined up in a row. "Looks like we've killed him nine times, Master."

Nefarius's hand started to glow red with energy. Obito braced himself the best he could for what he knew would follow. At least in death he had a few moments free of pain and fear, though the collar he wore kept him bound to his body even when his heart stopped.

"Let's make it an even ten," the Master laughed as he released his burning power into Obito's chest. As his world became dark he heard Nefarius's voice, "Make sure the priest leaves most of the burn intact I want his father to see how much fun we had with him when he shows up."

**Chapter Three**

Tyilo Ravenwind rested on the cold floor of Blackrock Mountain, regaining his magic after summoning the needed provisions for the small raid force. Sitting close to him was his wife Amaya who was handing out her own conjured water and food to those that asked. She hadn't looked at him since he told her about the note. He watched her, her crimson curls circled her pale face but couldn't hide the tear streaks on her high cheeks. Tyilo sighed and turned his attention to the others gathered near by. Amaya and Tyilo were grouped with two Silvermoon guardians by the names of Vorat and Atzul and the Priestess Belestra. The rest of the Sin'dorei were divided in similar five persons units, it's easier to watch the backs of four others than all forty.

Just then a slender elf appeared outside the portal, the rogue master Zelanis and his team had been sent in earlier on reconnaissance. Tyilo could tell by the blood on the other's leather armor that their journey had met with some futile resistance.

"Where is the rest of your team?" The Ranger-General asked.

"Just inside, Sir, finishing off a few orcs that decided to give us chase," Zelanis replied.

Their leader nodded. "Anything new to report?"

"They seem on edge but probably no more than usual. I do believe your choice of going through the Spires is wise, Nefarius has been known to watch the bloody arena matches held there." Zelanis's voice trailed off and his eyes darted toward Tyilo for a moment.

"Is there more to report?" Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing asked.

"Well, I don't mean to get anyone's hopes up but we did overhear two orcs talking about a 'pretty' prisoner. It could be a dwarf compared to the orcs but …"

Tyilo closed his eyes and focused on reaching out to his son. Once again he found nothing. He looked over to find the Ranger-General's eyes on him. He started to shake his head no when Amaya let out a small cry, "I sense something it's faint but I sense something!"

Frowning Tyilo tried once more this time adding more force than he would have liked when it came to contacting anyone mentally, too much power could do real harm. His mental whispers were answered this time but not by a voice, but like Amaya had said … something. "There is magical barrier blocking my whispers," Tyilo said aloud.

"Magical?" Mage Quithas said with a wry smile. "These brutes think any of their so called magic can stop the Sin'dorei? Let me join you and your wife and see if together we can break through their defenses."

Tyilo nodded as the three of them linked hands. "Just be careful, if it's my son's mind on the other side of the barrier he's not as strong as us and we could destroy him."

"He's stronger than you think my beloved." Amaya said as she added her power to the circle.

**Chapter Four**

The cockroach crawled along the cold stones and onto his still hand, Obito drew a ragged breath which startled the insect and caused it to scurry off. Through a half-closed eye he watched the orc priestess that brought him back to life leave through the heavy iron door.

"There isn't much life left in that one, if you continue there won't be anything left for me to bring back … all living forces have a limit to what they can endure and that whelp has reached his end."

A dry chuckle answered her. "I've only followed the Master's orders though this cub has lasted longer than most seasoned warriors. Next time it will end, we'll take his head to decorate a spike for the Master's chambers."

A painful cough escaped from Obito and the orcs glanced over at him. His guard let out a wicked grin obviously glad his captive had heard the plans soon to be carried out. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, his eyes unwillingly darted over to the broken mirror that had been brought in before the last death. The face that stared back at him was foreign, all Sin'dorei prided themselves in their looks, and the scarred creature that he saw in the reflection hurt more than any of the torture they had done to him. His left side of his face was nothing but a huge jagged scar; the sword had taken his eye as well. His right ear had been cut almost off when he'd first gotten here. His crimson locks were matted with blood and grime, if his eyes fell further they could see the open seeping burns on his chest, however the priestess had killed the nerve endings so he didn't feel anything. His right hand was the one missing fingers, his captor had really enjoyed taking his fingers knowing he was hunter, and wore the now shriveled flesh around his neck on a chain, along with other trophies he'd probably taken from previous prisoners. His legs had been broken several times but each time the priestess had healed them completely so he could stand for the next encounter. Obito closed his eyes and rested against the stone wall. A loud clang startled him and he found a metal tray dropped at his feet with a glass of liquid and a bowl of something he couldn't identify as well as a half loaf of bread.

Obito looked up at his captor confused; the entire time he'd been here they had never fed him. One of the bloody streaks on the wall was from a death caused by the lack of water; after that they gave him a small glass of foul smelling liquid twice a day to keep him alive so his deaths were by their choice.

"Even we give our prisoners their last meal, enjoy runt."

His door shut leaving him mostly in the shadows. He made no attempt to find the tray of food; instead he closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in memories of happier times.

The collar around his neck started to grow warm; Obito frowned and drew his hand up to the metal. He clawed at it as the heat intensified, was this how they were going to take his head as promised by burning it off. As suddenly as it started it stopped and the collar became cool to the touch, at the same moment he felt the magic denied to him by the orcs return. Though the abuse he'd suffered still made it a pitiful level of power.

"_Obito … my son … Young Ravenwind … where are you …"_ Obito flinched and pushed the onslaught of whispers away from his mind. The mental attack relented and a second later one strong whisper searched him out again. _"We're here, my son."_

"_Father? Why did you come for me? It's a trap … please leave they are monsters."_

"_I didn't come for you, I thought you were dead. Do not worry about me I'm with the best Silvermoon has to offer, these dragon loving orcs and their master are no challenge for us. You though are alive and my heart is joyful, however we are still not near you. Use whatever skill you've learned from the Rangers and stay alive until we find you."_

Obito looked into the mirror once more_. "Father … I'll try."_

**Chapter Five**

The orc let out a grumble when he saw the still form on the cell floor. This was the first time the prideful whelp hadn't stood when he'd entered. The food he had left earlier had been eaten, if the empty tray was to be believed. He kicked him in the side with his iron boot and snarled when it brought no reaction. Bending down he jerked the elf up by his hair, it didn't take an IQ to realize he had a corpse. "Bah, you aren't supposed to die until we take your head. The Master wants to watch."

The orc dropped him and went to summon the priestess. As he reached the door he found himself frozen mid stride, surrounded by a large block of ice. He let out a roar of frustration and glanced over at the corpse, he wasn't surprised to find it gone and the room empty.

Obito raced along the darken hall, at his current level the ice trap he had set wouldn't last long. At most he'd get only a few seconds of a head start. The food he had eaten had recharged him slightly but the torture over the past days had a lasting effect. He sensed the approach of others and ducked behind a couple of boxes, hiding his presence the best he could.

Just then his captor came tearing around the corner and ran into the other patrol knocking one of them down. "What the hell do you think you're doing, runt!" the other demanded.

"The pretty boy tricked me and got out of his cell," his captor grumbled.

"The one that can barely breathe, you really are weak, grunt. Go back to your post we'll track him down and bring him to the Master."

Obito tried to slink further into what little protection the crates gave him as a fourth orc joined the group. "We're under attack from the North, seems like all of Silvermoon has invaded the keep. We need every able body to head them off … paint the halls with their blood my brothers."

"You three go, I'll go get a tracking hound to find our escaped rat."

As the orcs scattered Obito waited a few moment longer before leaving his shelter and running down the hall. As he turned a corner an orc suddenly appeared in front of him. "I lied," he growled. "I don't need a hound to track you."

Obito's cat like reflexes saved him from the other's grasp as he darted around him and kept running activating the cheetah within. Further down the hall a large dragonkin turned the corner, Obito ducked into a near by door before he was spotted. As soon as he did he heard crash behind him and let out a small cry when he saw it was a metal gate. His hands formed fists as he slowly turned around and found himself in a large blood splattered room.

A wicked laugh drew his attention up and on the right side he saw the Lord of Blackrock clapping his hands. "Well done, young Ravenwind … to think you made it this far. Your guards will be the next ones in the arena. You sense him don't you? Your father is almost here, yet too far to save you. All he'll find is your head on a pike. But don't fret his will join yours soon enough. Maybe I'll use them as bookends."

Lord Victor Nefarius motioned to the onlookers which had appeared around the arena. "Ten gold to the one that brings me the whelp's head."

Obito picked up a discarded sword as the orcs dropped down into the arena. "The Sin'dorei will prevail!" He cried as they surrounded him. "Even if I fall," he thought to himself.

**Chapter Six**

Tyilo caused another orc to turn to ashes in front of him. It seemed the waves of foes weren't subsiding. He watched as his wife froze another in his tracks and let one of the guardians finish it off.

"Master Ravenwind, your son is close, but … but he seems to be surrounded by a dozen foes."

"Be it a dozen or a thousand they will fall, point the way Ranger!"

"Up the stairs," Huntress Tana said.

The Blood Elves fought their way up, hacking through the ranks of orc and dragonkin that appeared to stop them. Their own forces took no losses due to the superior healing by priests and blood knights.

As they cleared the top of the stairs Tyilo saw Nefarian across the room. The human form dragon let out a dark laugh. "Too late, Ravenwind, take his head my pets!"

Tyilo looked down in the arena and saw a pale figure on his knees and a large axe bearing down on him. "No!" he screamed.

"For the glory of Quel'Thalas!" Vorat, the Silvermoon Guardian, at his side, collapsed.

The orcs in the arena let out cries of frustration and it took a moment for Tyilo to figure out what had happened. Vorat had given his life to protect his son, no weapon or spell could reach him now.

Tyilo looked back over at the now enraged Lord of Blackrock. With a grin that held no humor Tyilo leapt over the edge of the arena wall.

"Remember the Sunwell! … The Sin'dorei will prevail!" The others shouted as the joined him.

"Burn, you wretches! Burn!" Tyilo cried as he caused flames to erupt from the ground. With his son safe inside the divine shield he knew he could unleash his full power and the blaze was fueled by his rage.

The orcs turned their attention to the new targets; the Sin'dorei charged into their ranks, sword and spells cutting them down with ease. Across the room a large gate opened and out spilled a massive throng of dragonkin, from brilliant blue whelps to the powerful warriors and casters. And above their heads was the mighty Rend Blackhand on his Chromatic Dragon Gyth.

"Let the games begin!" Nefarian cried from his throne.

"Form ranks around young Ravenwind," Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing shouted. "That shield won't hold much longer. Someone call Vorat back to the battlefield, casters stay toward the center … guardians and blood knights take the front, hunters unleash your pets and fall back to get the range to fire!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Belestra using her magic to protect his son the best she could, as the divine shield faded. Defense would not save his son, no … they had to destroy everything that was a threat to him. Focusing his immense power he formed a small sphere in his hand, his eyes reflected the flames that danced within the globe.

"Amaya!" he shouted as he tossed it up into the air above their foes.

At his call his wife cast a frost bolt that struck his creation; the power unleashed melted the flesh and bones caught in the blast. A couple of Sin'dorei that had made their way into the ranks were barely saved by well timed heals and shields.

"Tyilo! What the hell was that?" The Ranger-General shouted. "You almost killed my men!"

"That was half of their forces falling," Tyilo said as he cast a simpler flamestrike into those that remained standing.

A short time later the Sin'dorei stood victorious; at their feet were the corpses of orcs and dragonkin alike, even the mighty Rend Blackhand laid dead. However, the Master of the Keep and escaped mid battle.

"Coward," Tyilo whispered as he hurried over to where Amaya knelt on the ground. Laid out on someone's cloak was his son Obito, at least he assumed it was. His child's face was almost unrecognizable, however when their gazes found each other there was no doubt.

"Father," Obito's hand reached up. Before he could grab it, his son pulled back trying to hide the lack of fingers by closing his hand.

Tyilo bent down and took the deformed hand in his own. "They will pay in blood, my son. Your fight is over for today; let me be the vessel for your vengeance."

"I can't heal him in these conditions," the Priestess Belestra said.

Standing and taking a small rune from his pack Tyilo chanted a spell opening a portal. "Take our son back to Silvermoon with Belestra, Amaya. I'll stay and make sure Nefarian pays."

Vorat who had recovered from his earlier sacrifice offered to carry Obito, much to his son's chagrin. However, there was no way he could stand on his own and soon the three of them disappeared into the portal.

Afterwards the rest of the Sin'dorei raid pushed their way deeper into the depths of the mountain, nothing that Dark Master could send their way would stop their thirst for retribution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:** **Consequences**

**Chapter Seven**

"Are you going to sit there all day again, beloved?"

Tyilo looked over at his wife from the chair he sat on; beside him on a large plush bed was Obito, covered with a soft silken sheet.

"Belestra removed the healing coma yesterday; she said he should awake on his own now." He reached over and took one of Obito's hands in his own. "Remember when he was first born and we would count his fingers and toes to make sure there were ten … I find myself doing that again and again. The healers did a wonderful job re-growing bone and flesh."

"Aye," Amaya said as she moved over and massaged her husband's shoulders. "They were able to replace what was lost and remove all the scars. Though, they aren't sure if his eye will have sight until he awakes, but no one could tell that by looking at him."

Amaya bent down and kissed Obito's forehead. "I'll bring lunch to you in a bit, beloved." She paused and glanced out the window. "Did you really have to hang that right there?"

Tyilo looked over at the black dragon head which hung outside across the streets of Silvermoon. "I wanted him to see it and know the nightmare was over." After she left he went back to his vigil, watching his son's chest move up and down in slumber. In his head he went over the list of injuries Belestra had told him about, the ordeal his son went through had been horrific. Though his body was well, they worried about his mind.

A soft rap on the door brought him out of his musing and he called out for the guest to enter. He stood as Halduron Brightwing entered. "Thank you for coming to my aid again, Hal."

The other nodded, "Any time old friend, how is Silvermoon's youngest hero doing?"

"He's still lost, I had a thought that might help … but I'm not sure it can be done. Hunters share a spirit bond with the animals which fight at their sides, correct? My son befriended a dragonhawk, I was wondering even though he's unconscious if you could use your skills to call his beast to him? Perhaps having it here will speed up his recovery."

"That is a highly unusual request," Halduron said moving over the bed. Taking off his golden gauntlets he took a still hand into his own and placed his other hand on Obito's forehead. "His partner is dead, the bond isn't there."

"I see … I thank you for your time …"

"Impatient as always, Ty" Halduron said with a small grin as the bedroom suddenly came alive with the magical energy of the Ranger-General. There was an emerald blast of magic and when it faded a grumpy looking dragonhawk let out a loud squawk. Halduron placed a hand on Hotaru's beak and calmed her while healing the wounds she still carried. He took a couple of apples out of a near by fruit bowl and gave them to the dragonhawk who hungrily gobbled them down.

Tyilo offered Halduron a cold glass of water from a nearby pitcher to help recharge the magic lost. Hotaru let out a soft growl as he approached. "Seems your son's partner doesn't care for you, Ty."

The mage shrugged, "I tried to kill it once."

"Tried?" Halduron chuckled. "If he had wanted to kill you, Hotaru, you would have been dead. You are safe here my winged friend. Please rest with your master and heal him."

"Does that beast understand you?" Tyilo asked as the dragonhawk curled up on the bed with Obito, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes and she understands you." Halduron finished his drink and slipped his gauntlets back on. "I need to return to the Spire, I really hope your son returns to you soon."

Tyilo saw his friend to the door, as Halduron stepped outside he turned to him with a look of amusement on his face. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but Ty you do realize all hunters once they reach Obito's level are taught how to look dead to their foes …"

Tyilo didn't hear the rest as he disappeared from the door to reappear in his son's room. The bed was empty, Obito and the dragonhawk were no where to be seen.

**Chapter Eight**

Obito was laying down, relaxing in a small hidden grove outside the city gates, Hotaru hovered near by. He blocked his mind from his father's voice after assuring him he'd return shortly. The blades of grass tickled the bare flesh of his back; in his hurry to leave he was only dressed in thin cotton pants. Picking up the mirror he'd snagged from his nightstand he took a deep breath and held it up. A sigh of relief escaped from him as the face in the glass looked back at him.

A scent in the wind warned him of the approach of another, for a brief moment he contemplated running but as the person got closer, a look of surprise crossed his face and he quickly moved into a kneeling position with one hand on his knee the other on the ground.

"Young Ravenwind you really shouldn't make your father upset."

"Master Brightwing, I just needed some time to myself … I've … I've been through a lot. You have my gratitude for not telling my father of my ruse." As he spoke Obito kept his attention focused on the ground in front of him. "Hotaru also gives her thanks in bringing her back."

Halduron rubbed the beak of the cooing dragonhawk. "What I said back in your bedroom about your father, I wasn't only speaking to Hotaru. If Ty, your father, had wanted you dead you would have been dead."

Obito's fingers dug into the ground slightly as his body tensed. "I carried around a scar on my back that said otherwise, sir." He flinched slightly as he felt the cool armored hand of the other brush his long crimson locks off his back.

"You flesh has no scar …"

"Now," Obito said tersely.

"Well, sounds like you and your father have a lot to talk about then."

"My father doesn't listen to me; he'll never see me anything other than a disobedient child."

"Perhaps you should stop acting like one then," Tyilo said appearing from behind the Ranger-General.

Obito's looked up; he couldn't hide the expression of betrayal in his face. "Don't give me that look, _child_." Halduron growled, emphasizing the last word. "Your father has been my friend since the academy."

As the two elders stepped away to talk to themselves, Obito contemplated the idea of running again.

"I'll have you trapped in my frost nova before you made it to the edge of the clearing," Tyilo said without looking toward him.

With a loud sigh Obito dropped back down on the ground, lying on his back. As he watched a leaf float down from its lofty perch he noticed something was amiss. Taking his hand he covered his right eye and a feeling of dread descended as his world became dark.

"My left eye is blind," he said to no particular. "Will this nightmare never end?"

"The healers were afraid that might be the case," Tyilo said.

"You need to stop this woe is me attitude, young Ravenwind. Your right eye still has vision and which is all you need to be a Ranger of Silvermoon. Practice will help with any depth perception lost." Halduron said. "All right, I really need to get back to the Spire … you want me to hog tie him before I leave, Ty?"

His father let out a chuckle. "Nay, thanks for guiding me here, seems we have a lot to talk about."

The other nodded. "All right, I take my leave." In a lower voice he whispered. "Just make sure you listen as well as lecture, old friend."

Obito quickly stood and bowed slightly as Halduron walked off into the woods. He then turned and faced his father, his hands clenched behind his back, his head bowed slightly.

"Look at me, my son." Tyilo said softly.

His tone was slightly unsettling, Obito couldn't recall a time his father's voice didn't reflect the fire that burned within his soul. Obito raised his head, his gaze meeting his father's.

The elder sighed. "Your expression hasn't changed after all these years; you look as if you're waiting for a fire ball to explode from my hand."

"Perhaps because it has many times, Father," Obito said not concealing the venom in his voice.

"I know I haven't been the best parent at times …"

"Parents don't nuke their children!" Obito shouted. "You know how many test papers you turned to ash in my hands when I brought home less than perfect grades? How many burns Mother had to get treated before I could be seen in the public eye? Yet I kept coming back, hoping and praying that I'd figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"How to make you proud of me, by the Sunwell; do you know how many times I sat in your study going over and over the simplest spells in your spell book trying to bend my magic …"

"I'd find you asleep on my desk using the book as a pillow, the smell of ash still hanging in the air. I still believe you have the fire within you to be a great mage …"

"No!" Obito cried. "I'm not a mage, Father … my magic doesn't flow with the elements it flows in the way of the beasts. I'm tired of trying to fit your ideals, please accept me for who I am."

"And who are you?" Tyilo asked.

"I'm Obito Ravenwind, Ranger of Silvermoon."

**Chapter Nine**

Night had come to the forest; Tyilo started a small fire and offered Obito his cloak, which he wrapped around himself. The afternoon had slipped by as the younger Ravenwind released eighteen years of bottled up rage, fears, and dreams. The eldest tried his best to bite his tongue in defending his actions, now both were silent, sitting and watching the flames dance. Hotaru had disappeared early on, probably to hunt for herself. She seemed to have taken Halduron's words to heart and knew her master was safe in the company of his father, even if Obito wasn't sure himself.

"My son, before we return home, tell me about your abduction. From your injuries I can tell the hell you must have gone through, but would like to hear the exact details."

"Why, Father? I rather just try to forget it ever happened."

"To see if I charred the Dragon long enough? I have my reasons and …" Tyilo reached over and covered Obito's good eye. "I don't think you'll ever be able to forget"

Obito brushed his hand away and sighed. "I was in Thousand Needles, had just finished a job to kill some centaurs and was headed back to Freewind when these orcs came out from no where; they killed Hotaru in one attack. They weren't like any orcs I've seen before. One of them came up from behind and grabbed me around the neck …" His hand moved to his throat.

"And why did they target you, Obito?" His Father asked.

Obito gestured at the tattoo on his chest. "They asked who my father was and when I refused to answer they tore my shirt off and revealed our crest. Then … then they broke my neck and killed me. Before my spirit could flee they put the manacle around my neck, keeping my soul trapped in the broken body. Father, you know what that feels like? To be dead but not dead … it's a dark and cold place."

Tyilo said nothing but the flames from the fire seemed to grow more violent. He nodded for his son to continue.

"I don't know how long I was kept in that corpse state but when they resurrected me I was in the cell in Blackrock Mountains, of course I didn't know that and none of my captors deemed it important enough to tell me where I was being held." Obito wrapped his arms around his knees. "The torture started almost immediately, my ear had already been severed by then, my fingers were next …" He flexed his now whole hand and curled it into a fist. "My second death came from a beating I received, he just kept kicking me until something important broke inside me, I'm not a healer I don't know what. I tried to defend myself, Father, but there were three and my arms were broken …"

By now the blaze had grown higher than Obito and he pulled back. His father noticed and as quickly as the fire had raged it quieted. "Maybe I should return and kill any left," Tyilo whispered.

"The same repulsive orc priestess would bring me back from death. Sometimes she would restore me with care but most times her heals were as painful as any torture. Ever had bone regrown while your nerves were left intact?" Obito's cheeks flushed. "I screamed," he whispered. "By the Sunwell did I scream, I tried not too, I know how the Sin'dorei are to conduct themselves. But … I was hoarse by the time you … they saved me."

Obito had moved a safe distance away from the fire so wasn't caught in the eruption of flames. "I would have done the same, my son. You did not shame yourself, or the House of Ravenwind." Tyilo's words were teeming with emotion.

"Father, can … can we go home now? I'm really tired."

"Soon," Tyilo said as he moved to kneel in front of his son. "Hands to your sides, Obito," he instructed. He got a look of confusion but compliance. He removed the cloak and pulled Obito's hair to one side to reveal the crest of his family on his son's chest. He had a matching one on his own. Leaning forward he embraced Obito, wrapping his right arm around his son, restraining his movements.

"Father?" Obito's voice raised in alarm as he felt something wet hit his cheek, a tear from his father.

"Forgive me," Tyilo whispered. "I'll never burn you again."

Obito's scream echoed through the forest as his father placed his fire engulfed hand on the tattoo. Tyilo carefully wrapped the now unconscious Obito into his cloak and sent a mental message to his wife to fetch a healer. Then holding him close disappeared to reappear in the bedroom Obito had fled earlier. He gently laid him down and turned to face the wrath of Amaya as she came storming through the door, dragging along a young priestess.

He silenced his wife with a quick spell and spoke to the priest. "Please heal the burn on my son's chest, do not restore the tattoo which was there." He took Amaya's hand and led her out of the room and into his study.

He raised a hand. "Before you start did you put wards on his windows and door?"

"Yes, if he leaves we'll know … but he's not a child anymore we can't keep him locked up here."

"The wards don't stop him from leaving; just alert us if he does. I just need to know he's going to be okay out there …"

"Says the man that just burnt a hole in his son's chest, you told me earlier when I touched your mind that you and him had made some real progress … by the Sunwell our son was opening up to you … and … you did that!"

"I am protecting him; the crest was the only connection he has to the House of Ravenwind. That was how the Black Dragonflight found him, now he'll blend into the countless other Blood Elves. The Black Dragons are not my only enemies."

"Have you looked at him? He's your mirror image!" Amaya sighed. "You could have at least asked him."

Tyilo shrugged. "He's wanted to renounce his bloodlines for many years, now I've opened the door for him to do so." His gaze moved to the door. "He's awake."

"How do you know, none of the wards went off."

"He's calling to me, I should go." Tyilo moved toward the door, only to be cut off by his wife.

"I really think you've done enough," she said. "I'll go and see what he wants; he's probably starving both for food and magic."

Tyilo nodded and bowed slightly. "As you wish, beloved. I have some work I've been neglecting … I'll leave our son in your capable hands."

**Chapter Ten**

Obito was sitting up in bed when his mother walked in carrying a tray of food and drink. The priestess moved from his side. "Your son's body is still recovering from his ordeal at Blackrock, only his strong will keeps him going now. Please try to see that he befalls no more _accidents_ for a couple of weeks. And Obito, I know you are itching to get back on your quest but I must insist you rest."

The young hunter nodded and sighed. "How long?"

"Two weeks at least, if you fail to do so I'm sure Mistress Belestra will put you back into a coma so your body can heal. She really hates to see her hard work go to waste."

"I'll make sure he does as he's told," his mother said as she sat the tray across his lap. "For now let's see if we can get the glow back into those eyes, tap my mana to help the process."

Obito could tell by the tone in the voice there was no arguing, it was one thing to use it against foes but was very personal to use it on another Sin'dorei. He reached toward her and a small burst of energy blasted from his hand, he did it twice more. "Forgive me, Mother." She nodded giving her okay. He released the stored up mana in a blast of arcane magic. For a moment the others in the room were silenced as he gained her magic. She made him do it a few more times before offering him a glass to top off his energy.

As his mother showed the priestess to the door, Obito sipped on the water. Through an open window Hotaru flew in, he could tell she was grumpy. He picked up an apple from his tray and tossed it at her. She caught it and gulped it down in a couple of bites.

"I'm no happier than you are about being stuck in this place, Hotaru. However, I really think we've used up all our good karma. At least here we're safe from orcs and dragons."

Hotaru let out a loud squawk.

Obito shrugged in a reply. "I've survived eighteen years with him … I can hold out a couple weeks."

His mother reentered and glanced at the dragonhawk. "Is that thing house broken?"

"Yes, she is, I'll send her to the forest while I recover. She was just checking on me." He gently rubbed her beak and then dismissed her. He could tell she wasn't happy being set away again but did as she was told.

Amaya sat down on his bed and gestured to his tray. "Eat what you can and then try to get some rest."

"Mother, is Father going to come back?"

"Nay, I won't let him near you …"

"No, I want to see him."

"He's busy with work, Obito … you know it's for the best if we let him be."

Obito nodded and looked at his food with disinterest. His mother patted his hand as she stood. "I must go as well; I'm needed to teach some classes in the Spire." She paused at the door. "Please stay in your room, Obito."

After she had left Obito moved his tray to the floor without touching anything more on it. He reached out for his father but was met with the mental wall he put up when he was lost in his studies and didn't want to be interrupted. Lying down on his chest he pulled his pillow close and soon fell into a restless slumber.

_A burly arm held him pinned around the neck, his arms were bound behind him, and in front of him stood Nefarius his hand glowed with an unnatural fire. "Let me finish what your father started," the dark lord hissed._

Obito awoke in a cold sweat, his eye-sight temporarily stolen from him as his room erupted in a violent blast of magic. The lamps through out lit up as his parents appeared. He raised a hand to shield himself from the bright lights as his mother moved over to him. Both she and his father were dressed in their sleeping clothes, meaning a simple gown for her and short cotton pants for him. As his mother sat down on his bed they both watched Tyilo move around the room, one hand ablaze. "We heard you scream, Obito. Is everything okay?"

"I did?" Obito raised a hand to his throat and the other to his chest where the tattoo had been. "I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream … Nefarius was going to burn me again." He froze as his father approached his hand still on fire.

"Damn it, beloved, put that out." Amaya scolded.

Tyilo closed his fist and the flames vanished. Without speaking he placed the hand on Obito's shoulder, they vanished to appear in his parents' room on the enormous silk bed in the master chamber. Amaya materialized and crawled into the bed on his left, while his father sat down on a close by chair. It wasn't uncommon for families to have a common bed; it had been Obito who chose to move to his own room a couple years ago.

"Sleep, my son, I'll stay awake and keep the demons at bay," his father said as he picked up a nearby book.

His mother turned so her hand rested on his chest. Obito laid a hand over hers and closed his eyes. As the minutes passed he listened to the ticking of the clock, felt his mother's soft breath on his neck as she fell into slumber and listened to the crinkle of the occasional page as his father read from the light of a candle.

Time slipped by without the relief of sleep.

"You're not going to get well if you don't rest," his father said in a hushed voice.

"If I sleep I'll dream and if I dream …" Obito sighed and carefully, so not to awake his mother, turned on his side to face his father. In the darkness Tyilo's eyes glowed, reflecting the flame of the candle.

"You can't stop living, you do and they win. The only cure for your anguish is time, each day the memories will get less painful, that I promise you. While you are under my house you do not need to be the fearless hunter, or even a brave Sin'dorei, you are free to grieve, cry if you must but most importantly heal. Let me protect you like I did when you were a child, trust me to keep you safe."

"Trust you?" Something between a sob and a laugh escaped Obito. "Father, your hand burnt me … again! I don't give a damn about your reasons; I'll never be that trusting child again. In my dreams it's Nefarius who is speaking but it's your voice I hear before his fire chars my flesh."

"So be it," Tyilo said sadly.

Obito heard him get up from the chair and a moment later the door to the bedroom opened and then closed. Sighing he laid back down the bed. "This is going to be a long two weeks," he thought to himself.

**Chapter Eleven**

Obito woke up in a cold sweat; the bed and room were empty. The night had crept by slowly he'd seen the first rays of sunlight coming through the window before sleep overtook him. The daylight had soothed his fears and he had made it to midmorning before the dreams woke him.

As he was moving to get out of bed the door opened and his mother walked in. She looked as tired as he felt. "By the Sunwell, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. I'm tempted to lock you both in the same room and see who walks out. It would be less painful then have you both ripping out my heart."

Obito's cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry for your pain, mother."

"But you won't make amends." Amaya said. "Not that it matters now, your father has left."

"Left?"

"To the Outlands, he's gone to do what he can to aid the Sin'dorei however he can." The sadness in his mother's voice tore at him.

"He retired …"

"He's one of the most powerful magi of Silvermoon, he was welcomed with honors." Amaya sighed and then seemed to collect herself. "Breakfast is set downstairs, you are well enough to eat at the table. Your father hired what seems to be half of the guardian force to watch over the house while he is gone. In his words to 'Protect you since he could not', most are stationed outside and shouldn't interfere with your day to day tasks, there is one that has been assigned your personal bodyguard and will be your shadow until you are healed. Following breakfast I'll have a bath drawn for you … sorry to say but you're a tad bit ripe. After which you are on your own, remember you are to rest, the faster you heal the sooner you can get back out on your own."

"And get out of this house," Obito mumbled as he stood and pulled on a nearby house robe. Outside in the hall stood an armored guardian, who fell in step a few feet behind him as he made his way to the dining room. Obito turned toward him before sitting down at the table. "I really do not need a babysitter."

The guardian made no reply but nor did he leave the room. Obito sighed and sat down helping himself to the generous supply of sweet rolls and fruit. As he finished his breakfast he glanced over at the solemn guard and saw something familiar in his features. "Have we met?" He asked.

The guard nodded. "I was on the raid in Blackrock Mountain, my name is Vorat."

"You're the one that … saved me."

"It was an honor to do my duty."

"You I trust," Obito said as he stood and headed back upstairs. Vorat took his station outside the door to his bedroom. After reassuring that his privacy was intact Obito disrobed and slipped into the hot bath his Mother had ready for him. He took his time enjoying the simple pleasure of scented soap for his flesh and shampoo and conditioner for his long crimson locks.

The water had cooled by the time he got out and slipped on a clean pair of sleeping pants. After braiding his damp hair so it would be more manageable he stretched out on the silken sheets of his bed. The warm bath had the desired effect and soon found himself lost in a dreamless slumber, secure in the fact for now he was safe.

**Chapter Twelve**

The following days passed slowly for Obito; on the third he'd had enough bed rest to last him forever. He wandered his way to his Father's study, leaving Vorat out in the hall he went inside. The walls were lined with countless books and scrolls gathered from a lifetime of studying. The large pedestal that had held Tyilo's spell book was empty.

After looking through a few books with only a half interested eye he spied an old staff leaning against the wall, probably one his father used to wield. Closing his eyes Obito tracked the movements within the house, Vorat was outside the door, his mother was not home and the servants were mostly in the kitchen area.

Picking up the staff he glanced over at the large family portrait on the opposite wall. He'd remembered when it was painted how he hated standing still for it, the hand on his shoulder had been a vice grip as his father held him in place. Sighing he started swinging the staff slowly letting his stiff body work out days of idleness. As he loosened up he started increasing his speed whirling the pole faster, first in front and then behind his back. He moved into his attack stance and started moving the staff in offensive maneuvers. As he brought the staff down quickly a sharp pain exploded from his abdomen. Obito stifled a scream and caught himself on the wall. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and sat down on a nearby pillow waiting for the pain to subside.

"Damn it," he whispered. He hoped he had just pulled a muscle but as he coughed a moment later and tasted blood he knew it was more than that. "Damn it!" He said louder. When his mother found out she'd have him tied down to his bed or worse put back into that healing coma where he couldn't escape from his nightmares.

The study's door opened and Vorat appeared. "Is everything okay, Master Ravenwind?"

He knew it was foolish but he nodded his head and dismissed the paladin. He laid back on the pillow, willing the pain to subside enough for him to think. He was a master in first aid, if he could figure out exactly what he did to himself perhaps he could fix it before anyone noticed.

He gagged as he continued to taste blood. It was something internal for sure, probably whatever had ruptured that first time during the torture at Blackrock. Suddenly he had a strong desire to contact his father and sent out a mental cry for the eldest Ravenwind.

At first he thought it was unheard but a moment later the intense presence of his father entered his mind. "What is it, son, I'm a bit busy here."

"I just wanted to say …" Obito bit his lip as the ache increased. Unwillingly the pain was conveyed between the connection from son to father.

"Obito!" Tyilo shouted in his head.

A moment later the study door burst open and Vorat came charging in. Obito shook his head as the knight knelt down and placed a warm hand on his forehead. "Your father is going to have my head," Vorat growled.

"I'm not some porcelain doll …"

"No but your body is just about as fragile right now," Vorat said as he healing magic started subsiding the pain. "I know you're having a hard time understanding this but you went through a lot, not only is your body weak but your soul is too … just for now, it will mend but to do so you have to give it a chance!"

"I'm sorry, Master Ravenwind but this wound is beyond my abilities, and I need to call in Priestess Belestra."

"Damn it," Obito sighed closing his eyes.

There was a crackle of magical energies and he didn't have to open his eyes to know his mother had arrived. He wondered if his father had summoned her or Vorat but decided it didn't really matter. She didn't say anything and a few moments later he sensed the arrival of a third.

"You are about as hard to keep mended as your Father was in his younger years," Belestra said as she knelt down beside him. "I had to keep him tied down at times just so he'd heal; I think I'll use a gentler method on you though."

"Please don't," he whispered.

"When you awake all will be well, I should have done this in the first place … but your father insisted I rouse you."

Obito wanted to argue more but the priestess was already working her magic and his senses began to dull, he frantically searched out for his father but if he replied Obito didn't hear as he slipped into the healing coma.

**Epilogue**

Obito walked through the Spire headed for the teleport orb that would bring him to the Undercity. Hotaru hovered at his side, happily to be on the hunt once more. It had been two months since his ordeal; he was ready to move forward with his life. He'd wished his mother could see him off but knew she was busy.

He saluted Halduron Brightwing as he walked passed him and the other leaders of Silvermoon. Halfway up the steps Master Brightwing caught up to him. "Headed out, Obito?" he asked.

"Yes, sir … got a clean bill of heath from Priestess Belestra. I'm anxious to continue my growth down the path of the ranger."

"I have little doubt you'll become one of our finest. Take care, Obito."

As the young hunter disappeared Halduron turned to face Amaya who appeared behind him. "You should have told him about his father."

"My husband's disappearance and probable death in the Outlands would do more harm than good." Amaya replied sadly. "He's asked me repeatedly the last few days why he couldn't contact his father, and finally accepted the fact when I said he was blocking him intentionally. My son has enough demons in his mind without adding the ghost of his father."

Halduron nodded. "Will you go to the Outlands to search for him?"

"I experienced the pain of the life bond being severed when he died, I do not need to find a body to prove what my heart already knows. I'll stay in Silvermoon and keep teaching it's what Ty would have wanted."

"Take care, Amaya and if you ever need anything you know where to find me." The two elders returned to their posts in the Spire, failing to notice a certain hunter had eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'll bring you home, Father. The Sin'dorei will prevail."


End file.
